


Memory, About You

by niedlichta



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niedlichta/pseuds/niedlichta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena satu-satunya yang dia miliki tentang Sasuke hanyalah kenangan. —drabble. Reposted from Fanfiction.Net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory, About You

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah karya saya yang sudah lama sekali, dan yang sudah sempat saya hapus dari FNI. Karena maraknya kasus copy-paste, dan mumpung karya saya ini belum dicopas (semoga jangan sampai), saya berniat mempostingnya kembali di sini untuk jaga-jaga. Selamat menikmati! :) (btw, saya sengaja membiarkan Author Notes saya ikut tercopas, mwehehe). Buat yang belum tahu, penname saya pertama kali adalah Cute-Tamacchan, kemudian niedlichta, dan pernah memakai penname eneng troll for the lulz hahaha. Tapi sekarang saya pake penname niedlichta :)

H-hai~~ *dilempari batu* Oke, Oke. =w= Tama udah banyak janji buat ngepost fanfic setelah UN, dan apa yang terjadi?

Tama cuman ngepost satu. =3= *dijambak*

Ternyata nyuri waktu itu susah, wkwkwk. XP Masih ada UAS. Tapi, Tama usahain, deh. Ini dikerjain malem-malem. Karena challengenya batas waktunya... *ngelirik jam* hari ini. Jadi ngetiknya ngebut. XDD *dilempar*

 

Oke... Have a nice read! ^^

*even though I’m not sure, hehe. :)* 

* * *

 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its character. Syalala~ XD**

**Warning: Ficlet—atau drable?—gaje. Ancur. A bit OOC—maybe. Shounen Ai. Canon. Don’t like? It’s better if you don’t read this. ^^**

**Dedicated to: Song-Inspired Ficlet Infantrum Challenge, Round Three.** **Song:** **Vanilla Twilight** **by Owl City**

**... dan ini juga hadiah buat My Niichan a.k.a Deena Kazuki Aiko Tsushiro. Maaf atas kegajeannya. (_._)**

 

* * *

 

**Memory, About You**

**.: By: Cute-Tamacchan :.**

 

* * *

 

 

Hamparan rerumputan yang luas dan empuk itu hampir saja membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya. Tidak, itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Tidak mungkin dia bisa tidur nyenyak setelah latihan yang menguras mental dan fisik itu: Membelah air terjun. 

Mendudukkan dirinya, dia meraih lembaran-lembaran foto yang tersembunyi di dalam kantung tidurnya. Ujung bibirnya melengkung, tersenyum tipis—senyum bijak nan miris, namun tidak mengurangi sirat lembut saat dia melihat salah satu foto. 

Foto Tim Tujuh. Foto seseorang yang berada di sudut kiri bawah, sedang cemberut dan memalingkan wajahnya. Acuh tak acuh. 

Lagi, Naruto tersenyum. 

Ekspresi itu. Benar, dia selalu menggunakan ekspresi itu. Uchiha Sasuke, itulah namanya. Penyesalan selalu menyeruak di hati Naruto jika dia mengingat kenangan itu, kenangan pahit saat dia tidak bisa menghentikan Sasuke. Bahwa dia telah mengingkari janjinya pada Sakura. 

Dan dia berbaring. Menutup langit birunya sejenak. Sekilas, setelah dia membuka matanya, tampak cahaya melintasi langit hitam di sana. Permata-permata bertaburan di langit, dan salah satunya telah jatuh. Membawa harapan Naruto ke pangkuan Sasuke. Menumpahkan Kerinduannya pada pemuda itu. 

‘… Kembalilah…’ pintanya dalam hati. 

Satu kata. Hanya satu kata. Ingin rasanya Naruto menuliskan kata itu di salah satu perkamennya yang kosong, lalu mengirimnya ke Sasuke bagai mengirim kartu pos. Namun itu tidak mungkin, mengingat bahwa dia tidak tahu di mana Sasuke berada saat ini. 

Langit yang dilalui bintang jatuh itu berubah, menjadi terang sesaat. Kebiruan. Ya, kebiruan. 

Jika diibaratkan, semburat biru itu adalah Naruto, dan kegelapan langit malam yang menyelubunginya... Adalah pemuda itu. Mereka tidak sama, Naruto dan Sasuke. Ya, berbeda. 

Bahkan kelam dan cerahnya langit tak’kan terasa sama jika tidak ada Sasuke di sampingnya. 

“Teme. Kau bodoh.” 

Naruto menggumam—ah, tidak. Tepatnya, berbisik. Bisikan itu terbang, terbawa desahan angin malam yang sejuk. Sendiri. Dia sendiri. Dan Naruto benci ini. Tidak, meski banyak orang di sekelilingnya, dia tetap merasa kesepian. Ironisnya, itu semua hanya karena tidak ada bocah Uchiha itu di sampingnya. 

Dia melirik tangan yang sempat menutupi wajahnya. Ah... Dia teringat akan sesuatu. Uchiha, ya, Uchiha. Sasuke selalu benci jika orang memandangnya sebagai Uchiha. Ya, dia tidak suka. Karena dia menganggap, dia hanya dianggap sebagai bungsu Uchiha, yang selamanya akan selalu dibandingkan dengan Itachi. 

Di dalam tubuh Naruto, mengalir chakra Bijuu. Dia selalu dianggap Jinchuuriki, dan dibenci. Naruto tidak suka itu. 

Dan kedua hal itu, membantunya untuk menemukan persamaan mengapa mereka bisa saling terbuka satu sama lain, yaitu: Naruto tidak pernah memandang Sasuke sebagai Uchiha, dan Sasuke juga tidak pernah memandangnya sebagai Jinchuuriki. 

... Ketika Sasuke pergi. Dia tidak dapat tidur selama berhari-hari. Memikirkannya. Memaki kebodohan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menghentikannya. Selama tempo berhari-hari itulah, Naruto mendapatkan kesimpulannya. 

Dia menganggap Sasuke lebih dari sekedar teman. Lebih dari rival. Lebih dari saudara. 

Ya—dia mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. 

Kenyataan ini membuatnya semakin tersenyum miris. Ya. Dia tidak normal, menyukai sesama lelaki. Perang batin yang dilaluinya, bercampur dengan kegundahan; dan juga alasan mengapa dia tidak mau Sasuke meninggalkannya. 

“Hmph. Jika kau mengetahuinya, kurasa kau akan mengeluarkan chidori-mu, dan menusukkannya di jantungnku,” ujarnya sembari terkekeh pelan. Dia menyimpan kembali foto yang sempat dikeluarkannya tadi ke tampatnya, tidak ingin foto itu hilang. 

Karena, satu-satunya yang dia miliki tentang Sasuke, hanyalah kenangan. 

Kenangan, yang tidak akan pernah hilang dari memori otaknya. Ya, dia bersumpah, tidak akan pernah melupakan secuil pun ingatan tentang Sasuke dari benaknya. 

Kenangan, yang selalu membuatnya merasakan kehadiran pemuda itu di sampingnya. 

Kenangan, yang membuatnya melupakan semuanya. Yang membuatnya merasa mempunyai sayap, yang membantunya meringankan beban untuk menjadi lebih kuat. 

Ya, setiap kedipan, setiap helaan nafas, dan setiap malam... Dia akan selalu memikirkan dan mengingat kenangan itu. Meski pahit, namun dia akan terus mengingatnya. 

Sayang, waktu tidak dapat diputar kembali. Sayang, Naruto tidak menyadari perasaannya lebih awal. Dan sayang... 

... Naruto tidak sempat membisikkan kalau dia ingin agar Sasuke terus berada di sisinya, menemaninya sekarang, dan selamanya. 

Padahal dia tidak menyadari, sepasang Sharingan terus mengawasinya, sejak dia memandangi intan di langit, sampai dia memejamkan matanya dan terbuai ke alam mimpi yang indah. Dan sharingan itu pun kembali ke onyx yang indah, sebelum si pemiliknya mendengus. 

“Heh. Dobe.” 

... Dan, sosok itu melompat, sembari memasang senyum tipis di bibir pucatnya.

 

* * *

 

 

**xX Owari Xx**

 

* * *

 

 

*kabur sebelum ditimpuk shuriken* 

Tama minta maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dan typo(s) di fic ini... (_._) *nunduk* Oleh karena itu, Tama minta reviewnya agar membuat Tama lebih baik. XP *dijitak* 

Review, please? ^^ 

**With love,**

**Cute-Tamacchan.**

 

-

 


End file.
